


Normal

by the_protector_of_light



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Pre KH3, Short One Shot, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protector_of_light/pseuds/the_protector_of_light
Summary: “Do you think that things will ever go back to normal?” Sora asked Riku and Kairi.Before Sora, Riku, and Kairi set off on their own ways in the journey to defeat Xehanort, there is a moment of rest. Too bad Sora’s peace is interrupted by fears of what is to come.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Not sure what possessed me to write this on E3 weekend, but whatever. I've seen a lot of stories in this little fragment of time, but most have been romance. I thought it would be great to look into the friendship instead.

                “Do you think that things will ever go back to normal?” Sora asked Riku and Kairi. They were sitting together in the mysterious tower, soon to go off on their separate ways, Riku to find Aqua, Kairi to train, and Sora to prove himself worthy of being a master. Now would be one of their last chances for a long time to relax and reflect.

                “Of course they will,” Kairi said with a smile. “Once this is all over, once we defeat Xehanort… We’ll all be able to return to our homes and it will all be over.”

                Riku tilted his head. “I’m not sure that’s exactly what he meant. Is it?”

                “I don’t know what I mean,” Sora said. “Things will never go back to how they were before, right? Yeah, we might go back to the islands and be with our families, but these journeys we’ve been on have changed us… I mean, will we ever be normal people again? Or are we always going to be Keyblade masters?”

                Kairi blinked. “I suppose you’re right.” She looked down at her hands, frowning. “I remember, back when you two were gone and it was just me on the islands, when everyone forgot about Sora… It was lonely, and no one believed anything I said. No one had any words to comfort me in my loneliness, and they thought me insane.”

                Sora looked over. “Kairi…”

                “But I knew the truth. I knew that everything had happened, even if I didn’t remember the details. The islands had been destroyed, my heart had taken haven in yours, and I had returned home along with everyone else. I knew that you both were missing, and I was tired of waiting for your return.” She looked over. “Back then, nothing was normal… You’re right. I don’t think things will ever be normal again, even if we’re together.”

                “We’ll always have the memories of our journeys,” Riku said, “and those memories will always hold power over us. Even if we return to the islands when this is all over, I don’t think we will ever be ‘normal’ again.”

                “Yeah… I don’t think so either,” Sora agreed. Part of him had hoped that things could go back to how they had been before the islands were destroyed, but he knew there was no going back. He missed those days before his journeys, before he lost so much innocence to the knowledge of how much darkness lingered in the worlds. He missed the days when he had been free to be a kid. Now, he had no time to be young. It was always fighting something or another, always proving himself over something.

                “What’s got you thinking so much, anyway?” Kairi asked.

                “I dunno,” Sora said with a shrug. “I guess this just feels like the end. I know it’s not, but…”

                “It does feel like an ending,” Riku agreed. “We’ve been fighting against Xehanort for so long, even before we knew his real name. Once we defeat him, what are we going to fight next? Is there anything left?”

                “We don’t have to fight when it’s over,” Kairi disagreed.

                Sora shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling, especially not without worrying them. It didn’t feel like an ending. It felt like the end. What if… what if they didn’t win against Xehanort? That would be it, wouldn’t it? The worlds would be plunged into darkness, and they, insignificant in the eyes of the universe, would fall as well. He knew there was a prophecy that Xehanort sook to fulfill, seven lights and thirteen darknesses; but what if seven lights weren’t enough to defeat so many dark beings? They were outnumbered, and arguably outgunned. What if their fighting made Xehanort’s plan come to be? Should… should they really be fighting at all?

                “This is really bothering you, isn’t it?” Kairi worried, trying to look at Sora’s face. “Everything will work out. We’ve always won before!”

                “You’re right,” Sora fibbed. “I’m just… I guess I’m just tired.”

                “That’s why we’re resting now,” Riku said. “Don’t worry so much. It’s out of character for you.”

                Sora tried to laugh, he really did, but he couldn’t help but think of how much he had changed over his journeys away from his friends, and how he would never be the Sora that they had known. Worrying wasn’t so much out of character for him these days. He tried to remain optimistic, and for the most part he succeeded, but he never stopped worrying about his friends, he never stopped worrying about whether the bad guys would win. Worrying was in his nature now. No matter how much time passed, no matter how many reassurances he might hear, he would always worry.

                Riku and Kairi looked at each other. Sora knew they were worried too, no matter how much they might try to hide it the same as he did. He knew that they didn’t know what would happen now any more than he did. He knew that Riku still feared the darkness in his heart, that Kairi feared her inexperience would hinder them rather than help. They had discussed these fears, and Sora had dispelled them. Yet, he didn’t want to talk about his own fear. He was always the happy one, the brave one… They needed him to be that now more than ever.

                “Sora…” Kairi said softly.

                Sora shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, guys. I’m just thinking too much is all.”

                “You? Thinking too much? That’s a new one,” Riku teased.

                Kairi scowled. “Riku! Now’s not the time—“

                “What do you want me to do, act like something terrible is wrong?” Riku asked. “He said not to worry.”

                “Don’t argue, you guys,” Sora said. He grinned. “I shouldn’t’ve said anything. We should be relaxing, not sitting here pondering the future.”

                “There is a future to be thinking about, though,” Kairi said.

                “Yeah, yeah; I know,” Sora said with a laugh. It was a half-hearted sound, no matter how sincere he tried to make it. How did she know what he was really feeling? Was he really that easy to read.

                “Oh.” Riku shook his head. “I think I get it now.”

                “Get what?” Sora asked.

                “The future; things going back to normal… You’re afraid of what will happen if something goes wrong.”

                “It’s no big deal,” Sora said. “I’m sure we all have worries about what’s going to happen now.”

                “You’re right,” Kairi said. “I mean, if we lose—”

                “We aren’t going to lose,” Riku said.

                “Riku—”

                “I’ve lost before, but never again,” Riku said. “Not with you all by my side. Even if we won’t be together, I know that you’re there with me now. As long as we remember that we’re not alone, nothing can go wrong.”

                Sora nodded. “You’re right.”

                “Besides, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Riku said with a wave of his hand. “You’ve never lost anything at all.”

                “I failed that Mark of Master exam,” Sora disagreed. “If you hadn’t shown up, I would’ve been lost to the darkness.”

                “So, one time. One little anomaly after all you’ve been through, and I was there to get you out of it. You’ve got this, okay? We all do.” Riku smiled.

                Kairi nodded. “Right,” she said. “Together, we’re unstoppable.”

                “Yeah…” Sora smiled. “Thanks, guys.” He was still worried. A simple conversation couldn’t make his fears go away… But he knew that he was more likely to win with them on his side than without, and Riku was right; he had done well without them, too. He was never alone, not with them and Donald and Goofy. They’d get through this together, even if they were apart.

                Sora looked at his friends. Together… they would always be together…


End file.
